masks_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alarune’s Blog
People I Like: Spectre: You’re super nice, like... Maybe a bit too nice? But I like it, especially since you knew me “back then”. Wild Thang: You’re great. I know we barely knew each other before recently, but, well...you’ve been cheering me up. Neither of us really fit in, which makes us fit in even more... At least, I hope. Dominik: You’re a strange one, but I like you so far. You want to protect people, and I like that. The Shaper: Same as with Dominik, but you’re a bit more, confused? Yeah, confused, sounds right! The Girlfriend: I love you, so so so so much...Thank you for being my sunshine! Valor: He’s sorta like me, except he’s a robot. I dunno...But he’s cool! Groundbreaker: She’s sorta weird. Sh thinks she’s better than everyone, but like at the same time...she clearly cares. Adamant: She’s super nice, super cute, and I think she was flirting with me... I like her! People I Don’t Like: Lancelot: That stupid knight guy. He’s such an asshole, fuck him… I still hate him, but I also sorta respect him for his strength... Wish he was still a hero G.R.E.Y.: Most of you probably don’t know who they are, but they know who they are... People Who Don’t Like Me? The Cops: Sorry I caused so much trouble! Please don’t hate me, I wanna help people! Lawyers: I sorta destroyed some of their office when I tackled Lancelot… Entry One: Hero or Hellspawn? So like...I don’t know what to write here... My girlfriend, she told me I should tell you guys, the public, about myself, and what’s happening to me, so...here goes I guess? I’m Alraune, you might have seen me. A girl made out of plants, tackled a knight through two buildings today... Today started like any other day. I went to school at Dr. Lee’s (a biology teacher at a local high school) request. He’s a strange guy, but I like him. He uses my...well... My peculiar body to help teach his students. He was teaching them about venus fly traps, and my mouth happens to be based off of one... Anyway, after class was over, I went and talked to a couple of the students. One of them’s an old friend, but I won’t say their names for privacy’s sake, but long story short, it was... It was nice. Anyway, later on, someone else with strange powers told me there was some trouble going on. I think he calls himself Wild Thang, and he had a friend, Spectre or something like that? They were both really cool. He was like, calm, and collected, and she was really bubbly and supportive. Then there was this weird, bird, alien, thing? I dunno, but they were called The Shaper. They seemed nice, but they were sorta confused about our culture I guess. Anyway, a little bit of travelling later, we arrived at this big building where this knight guy was screwing shit up. I think his name was Lancelot or something? I dunno, but he was really mean, and he was murdering people. They were part of this shady organisation. They’re the reason why I look like...well...like I do now, but even bad people don’t deserve death! He was also convincing other people like me to help them, but they were all based on animals. They looked really beautiful too, and I think we managed to convince them to leave, but I sort of...lost control at some point. I was helping this woman that Lancelot hurt, but then I got super angry and well... When I got my control back, I had already spear tackled the knight through a wall, a window, another window across the street, and the floor that the window was on...and I sorta sprayed sleeping gas through the building too... Luckily, no one got hurt after that, but... I guess what I’m trying to say is...I was a bit of a monster... I turned back to normal and ran to my girlfriend’s house, and after a bit of comforting from her, some consoling and celebration from the people I was fighting with (like this cool guy named Dominik! I almost forgot to mention him!), my girlfriend brought me in for some food. And then she had me write this. So uh...Yeah...Tell me what you think... Am I a hero, or am I Hellspawn…? Entry Two: Knight of the Ground Table So, hey guys, it’s me again, and uh... Simply put, I feel a lot more confident now. Your comments have been making me pretty happy, well, the nice ones at least. You have no idea how much it means to me, and uh...That one person who sent me that email, you don’t need to say sorry. I would have done it no matter who you were. Anyway, so, you all remember me mentioning that Lancelot guy, the knight who was killing people? Well, me, my friend Spectre, and a few others (this cool robot named Valor, and these two ex-villains) decided we’d find him, and lock him up. Now, you’re not gonna find anything on the news about this one, because we were quiet. We didn’t wanna hurt people or like...destroy buildings. I’m not gonna tell you how, or where we captured him, because that’d be stupid. But we did, and we took him to a secret place (and no IP loggers, I’m not posting this from that place, stop sending me pizza!!!) where we interrogated him. He clearly wants to do good things, but he also has no idea how to be a good person anymore. He thinks that killing is necessary for some reason, and he was only gonna answer what he wanted to answer. We couldn’t get anything else out of him and Super Crisp was on his way. However he did try to get out, and almost succeeded, but obviously, I tried to stop him, and well... I felt strong, I felt powerful, everything I feel when I lose control... But I also felt confident, and in control... Guys, I think... I think I’m finally figuring it out. I’m not this body, and I’m not myself… I’m both of them... Anyway, before I get to the sappy stuff, I’m gonna tell you that we beat the hell out of him. I ripped off his helmet, Valor punched him a bunch, I punched him too and took his sword away, and then Groundbreaker, this cool girl whose dad’s a super villain, knocked him off his footing, which let Valor suplex him into the dirt! After we made sure he was passed out and stuff, (and made sure that Spectre was okay too. She got hurt real bad), Super Crisp took Lancelot away. And I feel happy now... I feel like I’m finally in control. But... What do you think? Category:Alarune Category:Journals